<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me by melancholicnim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193849">Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicnim/pseuds/melancholicnim'>melancholicnim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Hoonsuk, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, sukhoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicnim/pseuds/melancholicnim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years, ex-lovers Jihoon and Hyunsuk meet again at their best friend's wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Lee Byounggon | BX, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hoonsuk - Relationship, Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX/Terazono Keita, Kim Seunghun/Park Jihoon (MAGNUM)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my third fanfiction. I hope you guys like this one too. I highly recommend you to listen to Eric Nam's Hold Me while you read this fiction. XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothes. <em> Check </em> . Shoes. <em> Check </em> . Accessories. <em> Check </em> . Suit. <em> Check </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Choi Hyunsuk is now packing and checking his things before he goes and leaves his unit for a one-night event. Today is his best friend’s wedding. He’s excited to stand there beside his friend as his best man. It’s been years since he’s back in Korea. After 2 years he decided to come back. His best friend, Byounggon persuaded him a lot. The guy didn’t stop calling him every day just for him to say yes and come back. He smiled as he remembers him acting hurt and even crying at one of the calls just to get him to be his best man. He gathered all his things and prepared to go out. He walked towards his car and started the engine. For the last time, he read the names of the people invited. He sighs as he reads one name again and again. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope he’s doing fine”, he whispered to himself as he drove out.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk immediately saw his best friend standing at the front door of the hotel hall. “Suk! You made it!”, his best friend said as he welcomed him with a hug. Hyunsuk laughed and smiled, his eyes disappearing with it. </p><p> </p><p>Byounggon patted his shoulder. “Wow you’ve really changed but your height didn’t”, he teased. Hyunsuk just gave him a light punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk. So where’s Seunghunie?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still in another room with the other guests,” Gon said as he looks at his hands nervously. The thought of him marrying Seunghun is still beyond belief. He’d been dreaming about this and finally, it’s going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>More and more guests arrived. Hyunsuk stands beside Gon to accompany him in welcoming the guests. He saw many of their friends for the first time again like Doyoung and Mashiho who are now two of the best-known choreographers of a well-known company. </p><p> </p><p>The time has finally come for the wedding to start. People went to their positions. Hyunsuk stood behind Gon’s back, patting him lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Yedam started singing 17 by Pink Sweat$ as the doors started to open. Gon's family were the first to walk in followed by other close friends like Jinyoung and Younghee. Next were Seunghun's family and friends but what caught Hyunsuk's attention was the man who came after Junkyu.</p><p> </p><p>There he saw the man he left three years ago. The reason why he's afraid to come back. The man smiled as he walked down the aisle. His cheeks perked up as his eyes formed crescents. He missed that captivating smile of his. Hyunsuk's breathing hitched as the man named Park Jihoon walked closer and closer to him. He exhales as he lets out a smile when Jihoon stops in front of them. Jihoon met his eyes for a second before shifting his eyes to Gon, "Congratulations." He greeted Gon with a smile. Gon replied with a thank you and Jihoon proceeded to his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time for the other groom to walk in. Gon can't help but smile widely as he saw his soon to be husband walking down the aisle. Seunghun gave him a wink and chuckle as he walked. Hyunsuk let out a small laugh when he turned and saw his best friend wiping his tears. Hyunsuk went to his chair as soon as both of the grooms met in front of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has their attention on the grooms as they exchange their vows except for Hyunsuk. He was looking at Jihoon who has his eyes focused on the two, preventing himself from crying on how beautiful the scene was. He carefully wipes a tear escaping his eye with a handkerchief as his gaze diverts to Hyunsuk. He was shocked when he saw the other was also looking at him. They lock their gaze as if they both know what the other was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Today's a free day for Hyunsuk and Jihoon. Finally, they've got some day off from their jobs. It was tough to have unstable jobs as they both are still mere interns. They have to attend to every project or errand given to them. They decided to have a movie marathon today, as they always do since they were in high school. After their finals were over, Jihoon would always come over to Hyunsuk's house and do movie marathons for the whole weekend. The same goes today, the only difference was, they're watching it in their room, in their shared condo. They were on their third movie. Hyunsuk has his arm on Jihoon's shoulder as Jihoon's head lays down on his chest. They're both silently watching a romance movie (it was Hyunsuk's choice, Jihoon just goes along with it) when suddenly Hyunsuk brought up a question that surprised Jihoon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, ppu." Hyunsuk asks as he drew circles on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon just answered him with a hum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What do you think about marrying me?" Hyunsuk said. Jihoon jolted up as he looks at Hyunsuk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are you proposing?" He asked with his voice low. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk shyly avoided his gaze as he nervously replied, "Well, I haven't bought a ring yet but I plan to. So uhh yes I think I am. I know maybe this is kinda early because you know we both don't have stable jobs yet and we're still living off in this condo", he paused as he held Jihoon's both hands, "But I am sure with you. We've been together for as long as I can remember and I don't mind spending a lifetime with you. So, Jihoon-ah are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Hyunsuk asks with sincerity as he looked straight into Jihoon's eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihoon was quiet for a while as he tries to process what Hyunsuk has said. Slowly, tears started falling from his eyes that made Hyunsuk panic. "Hey did I say something wrong? It's okay if you still don't want to. I'm not pressuring you. You can answer when you're rea-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes," Jihoon said as he struggles to speak due to his tears. Jihoon has all sorts of emotion inside of him right now that he can just express it through tears. Tears of joy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk stops blabbering as he put both of his hands on Jihoon's shoulders. "Wait, can you say that again?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihoon let out a small laugh. "I said", he paused as he tried to calm down a bit, "Yes ddaengie. I'll marry you. I'll be with you forever." He said as the second batch of tears starts escaping his eyes again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk was speechless as he hugs and kisses Jihoon on his lips, then on his forehead. "I love you Park Jihoon." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you too, Hyunsuk-ah"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon averted his gaze as he tries to hide his tears. On the other hand, Hyunsuk was still staring at him, his eyes full of tears. He regrets how things have come into this. They were also supposed to say their vows to each other. They were probably married by this time to be exact. But none of that happened.  Everything has just become a could've been. He regrets it. He regrets it so much.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony ended. The newlyweds took pictures with their family and friends as the wedding coordinators set up the table to prepare for the wedding reception and the short program prepared for the newlyweds. Jihoon sat with Yedam and Junkyu while Hyunsuk sat with Doyoung. The guests welcomed Gon and Seunghun as newlyweds. They threw them petals and flowers as they walk in and sat at the main table in front. The emcee said some words before proceeding to the tribute the wedding planner prepared for the two. </p><p> </p><p>A video was played on the big screen behind the newlyweds. It was composed of videos and pictures that show their journey to love. There are videos that showed how they had their first date, how they bicker and some other sweet videos. But what caught Hyunsuk's attention wasn't Seunghun and Gon, because, within those videos and pictures, there were memories of him and Jihoon. The four of them are friends since high school. At first, they were a group of three composed of Hyunsuk, Seunghun, and Gon. By junior year, Hyunsuk met Jihoon, his neighbor turned best friend, and eventually, turned boyfriend. The four of them spend most of the time together. Of course, Hyunsuk and Jihoon have their own dates, but they make sure they still make time for the two. As Hyunsuk reminisces, a familiar clip played on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Guys, don't you think this is a little bit too much?" Hyunsuk asks as Seunghun fixes his collar.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You should've asked us that before you planned all of this. It's your first anniversary you should it’s just right to make effort for it." Seunghun said as a matter of factly as he pats Hyunsuk's shoulders and fixed his hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Thank you for helping me. I'll promise to do the same for the both of you. Well, that is if you'll find the courage to tell Gon how you feel." Hyunsuk said as he points at Seunghun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seunghun smacked him in the arm, "Hey, he might hear you." He said as he looked at Gon who was busy checking the lights and the table currently set up in the middle of the school garden.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gon runs to them as he received a message. "He's on his way guys. Get to your positions". He said. He grabbed Hyunsuk by the shoulder. "You got this." He said as he pulls Seunghun to hide in the nearest bush.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk stood in the middle of the lights forming a heart. He breathes deeply as he prepares himself. He looked up and saw Jihoon walking in the hallway, his eyes wandering like he's trying to find something. Jihoon halted his steps as he saw Hyunsuk. His mouth formed a shape of an ‘o’ as he covered his hands on it. He slowly walks towards Hyunsuk as tears fell down from his eyes. Hyunsuk met him halfway. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, why are you crying?" He said as his hands reached for Jihoon's face and wiped his tears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihoon lightly punched him in the chest. "You didn't say anything to me today so I thought--"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You thought I forgot?" Hyunsuk asked. Jihoon just nods.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk hugs him tight, consoling him. "Aigoo why would I forgot the day when you made me the happiest?" He slightly pulled away from the hug. Jihoon has his hands on Hyunsuk's shoulders while the other has his hands on Jihoon's waist, "Happy first anniversary my ppu." He said and tiptoed to kiss Jihoon on the lips. Jihoon received Hyunsuk's kiss wholeheartedly as he tries to contain his smile. Hyunsuk pulled away leaving some more pecks until Jihoon stopped him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love Hyunsuk-ah" Jihoon said. Hyunsuk was about to answer when Gon and Seunghun suddenly showed up from the bush with a camera in their hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They walked over the two. Jihoon was hugging Hyunsuk, hiding his face from Seunghun's camera. "Cut! Good take!" Seunghun shouted as he panned the camera to the four of them. "And that is how you make a dramatic movie. Y'all should I pass this for my film project?" Seunghun asked them but he just received a smack on the head from Gon. "Hey, stop filming you're ruining the moment."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seunghun smiles and made face on the camera, slightly mocking and teasing Gon. "I'll film you then." He said as he focused the camera on Gon. Gon flashes his brightest smile on the camera and laughs. "Hey, seriously stop." He said but Seunghun just laughed at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk looked over the table across him and saw Jihoon was also looking at him. They locked eyes again, not one of them wants to let go of the stare. Hyunsuk prevents himself from tearing up again. How did they come to this? They were in love. They were happy. They were each other's half. Where did all go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's 3 am and Hyunsuk just came back from an office dinner. He was really exhausted. He wanted to go home early but his sunbaes still went for more drinks so he had no choice but to go. Besides, he also had a lot on his mind so maybe some alcohol would help, he thinks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was greeted by Jihoon who was sitting on their sofa. His arms were crossed, a frown formed on his face. "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? Why are you back this late?"  He asked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Office dinner," Hyunsuk replied heedlessly as he walks over to the kitchen to get some water.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Till 3 am? You could've told me but I didn’t receive a single call or text from you. You made me worried. I still have work tomorrow. Instead of resting, I waited for you." Jihoon said his voice was starting to get pitchy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk put down his glass quite loud as he replied, "Are you blaming me now? Who told you to wait for me anyway? Stop acting like a needy husband we aren't married yet."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihoon scoffs in disbelief. "Yeah. You're right. We still aren't married yet you're already acting like this? You know what, I'm tired of always adjusting for you. If you're just going to be like that then let's just stop fooling ourselves and end this!" Jihoon said angrily, giving emphasis to every word he spoke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You want that? Fine! I'm tired of all of this too! Let’s break up!" Hyunsuk shouted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jihoon sighed as he angrily wiped his tears. "I can't believe how easy it is for you to say that." He said as more tears flow on his face. Hyunsuk immediately regretted what he has said as soon as he saw Jihoon's state. He was about to walk closer to him when Jihoon spoke, "Get out. I don't want to see you ever again." He said. "GET OUT!" He shouted with all his might.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyunsuk clenched his fist as he walks out the door, leaving a loud sound as it closes. Jihoon broke down in tears when Hyunsuk took his leave. He can't believe that the love he was protecting for five years ended just like that. Hyunsuk on the other hand ran outside. He halted before the condominium building's main door. He wanted to come back but he didn't. With heavy steps, he walked out of the building and went home, his parent's home. He left Jihoon and accepted his father's offer of working in their business branch abroad, which was also the main reason why he drank that day. He never wanted to go. But the thought of having a better life for the both of them makes him think otherwise. But he doesn't know how he should tell him. How can you tell someone you love that you're leaving him? But now that they have already broken up, it was now settled. And just like that, he left him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The video ended and the emcee announced that it was time for the dance. The newlyweds stood up from their seats and initiated the dance. Soon more and more guests joined them. Hyunsuk just sat there, watching Jihoon who was casually drinking his champagne. He noticed he had quite a few drinks already. That's when Hyunsuk decided to finish his last glass of champagne. He took a breath as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the man across from him. Jihoon was still looking at his champagne glass when he noticed the small man's presence in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk offered his hand, "Can I ask you for a dance?" He bravely asked him knowing that he could be rejected any second now. But he was surprised when Jihoon took his hand without saying any word. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk now has his hands on Jihoon's waist and Jihoon's on his shoulders. They're both looking on different sides as they swayed with the music. Hyunsuk felt really awkward. He just hopes he isn't making the other uncomfortable. When the next music played Hyunsuk decided he should break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, "So," he started, "how have you been?" He casually asked as he faces Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon met his eyes as he forced a smile. "I've been good. I got promoted. I'm the director of the company now." He said as he flashes Hyunsuk a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's great. You're still working there?" He asked. "Yeah" Jihoon replied. Hyunsuk was running out of topics. What else should he ask him?</p><p> </p><p>This time Jihoon was the one who broke the silence, "how about you?" He asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, eventually I inherited my father's company. I got used to it after a year. It was really hard." He said as he looks at Jihoon. Jihoon has his head down now, replying with a hum. He's just listening to what Hyunsuk was saying. "It was really hard because you were not there with me," Hyunsuk said which made Jihoon’s head shoot up and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked. His brows were now forming a frown as he looked at Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's eyes started to water, "I miss you Jihoonie. I miss you so much." He said his voice tiny as he felt his heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Jihoon's tears started falling down from his face as he punched Hyunsuk's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"You idiot."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Punch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You heartless monster."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Punch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're so selfish"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Punch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you leave me and just come back like this?" He said as he threw another punch at Hyunsuk's shoulders. Hyunsuk didn't mind the punches. Besides, he deserved that. Honestly, he deserves more.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Jihoon. I'm sorry <em> ppu. </em>" He said as he hugged Jihoon tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon continued to punch him, now in his back. "You knew I was just angry. You knew I didn't mean it. I waited for you, but you didn't come back. Did you know how painful that is?"  He said. His voice cracking as his cries sounded more painful. Hyunsuk just hugged him and listened. Hoping he could lessen the pain. Hoping he isn't too late. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped punching Hyunsuk as his arms got tired. "You promised to marry me." He said with his voice low in between his sobs. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk slightly pulled away from him, leaving his arms around Jihoon's waist. "And I'm here to fulfill it now." Hyunsuk reaches for his suit pocket and kneeled down. </p><p> </p><p>"I know this ring was long overdue. And I don't really know if you'll accept it. If you'll still accept me. I won't force you to answer right now. But I’ll accept whatever it is." He opened the box which revealed a 24-carat diamond ring. "It's okay if you'll say no. It's okay if you already have someone else. But I'm still going to ask you." Hyunsuk said. Hyunsuk closed his eyes and breathes to prepare himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Park Jihoon. Jihoonie. My ppu." He said as he directed his hopeful eyes at Jihoon. "I still love you so much." He added, trying to prevent his tears from falling down again. "Are you still willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" He said quite loud. The music stops as the people shifted their attention to them. The crowd was silent while the others gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"For 2 years," Jihoon started as he tries to calm himself down. "I hated you. I hated you so much." He said as he wipes his tears. "But you know what, even if I try to, no one could ever replace you Hyunsuk-ah." He said. Hyunsuk looked at him as he started to tear up. "I still love you so damn much". He said while covering his wet face with both of his hands. Hyunsuk was relieved when he heard that. He doesn't care if people we're looking at them. Jihoon just said he still loves him!</p><p> </p><p>"So what's your answer?!" Someone from the crowd shouted which made the people giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon lets out a chuckle as he looks at Hyunsuk, "Ask me again." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smiled. "Park Jihoon, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Hyunsuk asked, now with more confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled. For real this time. The smile that makes his eyes form crescents. "Yes. My answer will always be yes." He said. Hyunsuk slid the ring on Jihoon's finger as he stood up and kissed him. Jihoon pulled him tight and responded. The kiss was full of longing. They kissed as if they’ve kissed for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered and clapped as they saw the two. Others even teared up. It was really wonderful. The kiss lasted for a while until Jihoon pulled away, his forehead still on Hyunsuk's. He smiled again. He really can't contain his happiness right now. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you my ppu." Hyunsuk said as he showered his lips with pecks until Jihoon stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon laughs as he replied. The butterflies were back again, "I love you too ddaengie."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Congratulations to the both of you but let me remind you that this is still my wedding." Seunghun jokingly said through the microphone. Hyunsuk and Jihoon just looked at him, still hugging each other. Still caught in their own moment.</p><p> </p><p>Gon grabbed the mic from his husband, "Hey you're ruining their moment." He said as he gave the two a thumbs up. Hyunsuk just mouthed him a 'thank you'. Gon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's our wedding." Seunghun pouts. The crowd laughs. Gon just gave him a surprise kiss. The crowd cheered as they made noises with their wine glass asking for another kiss from the newly wedded couple.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>